Jack Wins Again
by confused-bliss
Summary: Jack has done the unthinkable. He has attempted to use the coffee machine - leading to disastrous consequences. Ianto is determined to fix the problem... but Jack has other ideas.


**Note: *Sigh* I have no idea where these things spawn from... but here it is. I hope you enjoy. Now, back to my other many WIP! Comments are greatly appreciated!**

**

* * *

****Jack Wins Again**

Ianto knew it was going to be a bad day before it had even started. He had overslept. He _never_ overslept.

Jack bloody Harkness - it was all _his_ fault.

Ever since their first shag two months ago, Jack had been diligent in using every opportunity that availed itself to him to take advantage of each situation. Of course, Ianto smiled to himself, he didn't mind it. No, not one little bit.

Last night it had been unwinding after weevil hunting with strip poker. Game or not, Jack knew he would get what he wanted - and he ALWAYS cheated; yet still he felt the need to play these games. Still, Ianto humored him - and it was most certainly not a chore to do so.

Once Jack had him stripped down to nothing he had proceeded to stalk him from across the room, lust burning in his eyes, before he commanded, "Bunk - now. Don't speak... just go."

Flushing from Jack's needful stare, Ianto hastened to do exactly as Jack demanded. Hating at times how he could still get embarrassed - but knowing he wouldn't go back to the days of denying his feelings for Jack. This place he was at now was precisely where he wanted to be. Nothing could be clearer than that.

The hours that followed had them engaging in every type of sexual act that could be formulated. Jack had started with sucking him off, a rim job that had him screaming in unbelievable pleasure, frottage that had them both panting; to be concluded with Jack fucking him so hard and deep Ianto had thought Jack had been trying to fuse them together.

Later, as Ianto dressed to go home, Jack murmured softly, "Stay Yan, please."

"I can't, Jack. No more change of suits... and I know you so well, Sir. In this mood you are _not _going to let me sleep if I stay," Ianto smirked knowingly, as he slid into his pants.

Jack smiled that dazzling smile that had caught Ianto's heart long before he had ever realized it. "Know me so well, don't you, Ianto Jones? I guess I'm going to have to devise new methods to catch you off guard."

"Keep trying, Sir. I will enjoy the attempts. See you in a few hours," Ianto whispered, before bending down to give Jack a deep kiss, before artfully dodging Jack's roving hands, ones that obviously intended to pull him back into his bunk. "Damn, you're getting quicker, Jones. I'm definitely going to have to change my approach... "

Ianto smiled at him before regretfully leaving. He doubted that Jack had known how hard it was for him to leave him. Had he known, he just might have tried harder. Of course, Ianto knew Jack didn't miss much - if at all. He surmised he knew exactly how tempted Ianto had been and was merely allowing Ianto to distance himself at times - to continue moving at what was a comfortable pace.

Ianto knew unequivocally each private moment they shared he fell more irrevocably in love with his Captain. He had no way of knowing how long the immortal would continue to want him - as for himself, he couldn't fathom a time when he would not want Jack.

As the hub door opened to admit him, Ianto glanced at his watch; noting that even with oversleeping he would still be at least an hour earlier than the rest of the team. He was always early. His eyes widened as he heard hissing noises, accompanied by swearing from his Captain's mouth.

Rushing forward, fearful of what could be agitating Jack - his eyes widened in a combination of shock and irritation at what he found.

Jack looked up with a guilty smile, before saying, "Good morning, Ianto. I trust you slept well."

"Hmmmph, when I was allowed to do so," he mumbled. "What the hell happened here, Jack? Did one of the cages open? A weevil get loose?"

"Nothing quite that simple, Yan," Jack grumbled, as he untangled himself from wires and tubing to walk towards Ianto.

"Tell me you didn't do this, Sir."

Smiling sheepishly, Jack answered, "Afraid so. I figured it would be easy enough to start the coffee. I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh my God, Jack. I don't believe this. Do you realize what you've done here?" Ianto gasped, moving past Jack - picking up the tubes he had tossed aside, quickly discovering that they were not just unattached - they were now broken and completely useless. "Fuck. I'm going to have to go out for parts. And, do you know what else this means?"

"Uhhhh, no coffee until after our morning shag?" Jack said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Looking at him reprovingly, Ianto told him succinctly, "There will be no morning shag for you, Captain Harkness."

"You expect me to wait until lunch?" Jack growled, his playful banter quickly dissolving upon seeing the determined anger on his boy's face.

"Lunch? You will be lucky if the repairs are done by then. In the meantime... the worse case scenario is very simple - we have to get take-out coffee! Now, I believe you must have work to do, Sir... " Ianto said, backing away from a Jack that was all but prowling towards him now.

"Now, Ianto... be reasonable. I survived take-out coffee long before you arrived at Torchwood. But, now that I have _finally_ had a taste of you, gorgeous - I cannot go a morning without you," Jack whispered in a velvety purr, pressing his body tightly against Ianto. "My office - right now. Work to do, Yan... work to do."

Ianto shook his head, smiling as he followed Jack up the stairs, knowing he would never win in these battles - and in all truth, he didn't really care.

For he knew without a doubt, he would follow Jack Harkness anywhere and everywhere... and he was certain that would never change.

End


End file.
